The Vow
by DeepShadows2
Summary: Spinoff by ES. This is an emotional oneshot that Ecko needed to write to explain somethings about Alexis in SYL... R&R... Oneshot


**The Vow  
****By:EckoStalker**

**Disclaimer:** 'Ello there! Nope, Harry Potter does not belong to me, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling. But _I do_ have the honor of owning Alexis Whyte, Vanessa Whyte, and the plot. My dear friend and co-writer Deep Shadows owns Artimis Callabella, but I have taken the privledge to use her.  
**Author's notes:** This is not technically a spin-off, it's more like a epilouge. Not _the_ epilouge, but more like what had happened later on... er... something like that. Yeah... um... just read it and you'll understand.**_ But you HAVE to have read "The MisFit Adventures Of Artimis And Alexis" to understand this! _**

Thanks!

* * *

The air was cold, the smell of death and time lingering reluctantly amongst the gnarled trees and pockmarked ground. The sun was shrouded in gloom as the slushy gray clouds skidded recklessly together above the fated day.

Every noise was muted out, though they were still existent to all but the select few who crowded morosely around a freshly dug dirt mound. Thunder boomed hollowly in the distance, foretelling the approaching shower.

Lightning briefly flashed through the dimness, highlighting briefly the new tombstone around which the group huddled.

It read:

**Vanessa Whyte-MacNair**

(1963-2004)

Loving Mother  
and a  
Brave Soul

Nearest the stone stood a small figure, cloaked in black as the occasion had required. She stood stiffly, no movement except for her bright, emerald green eyes that scanned over the area below her, dazzling white hair ruffling softly in the gentle gusts.

Beside her stood another girl, tall with waist length velvety black hair that swayed slightly. She went to rest a soft hand on the smaller one's shoulder, but hesitated, lowering it reluctantly after a moment.

Alexis Whyte was oblivious to the crowd around her, all her senses directed towards the still, cold, grave. Emotions and thoughts clashed in her ravaged mind, sending stabs of pain through her temples. Artimis Callabella grimaced as well, though said nothing.

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin stood side by side behind the two students, watching intently admist the other Muggles as the Muggle preacher continued the prayer in a somber voice.

_" Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me..."_

Alexis clenched her fist as the memory of this day's cause boiled to the surface of her confused mind. She trembled slightly, eyes blazing as her anger grew and sorrow knotted in her chest. Artimis stiffened and grabbed her friend's hot, trembling hand. Alexis flinched, but controlled herself, the green tinge to her vision rapidly fading. Wordlessly, she pulled away from Artimis's grasp and stared down silently, shaking slightly. Artimis glanced behind herself at the two Professors worriedly, but they merely stared back silently.

Soon, the preacher trailed off as the ending prayers were reverently spoken. And just as suddenly, the first few drops of clean rain sprinkled across the graveyard, matching the mood the day transpired. Reflexively, a wave of coal black umbrellas arose, creating a meager sheild against nature's fury. Alexis still made no move, allowing the relentless downpour to try in vain to wash away her corrupting grief.

No curse or spell had ever inflicted as much internal pain as Alexis felt now. It tore into her chest as a lion would its prey, cramping her breathing and constricting her throat. Anger burned hotly in her gut, clawing at her so as to find an outlet. It urged her to throw her head back and vent her sorrow into the heavens above in one loud, anguished scream of despair. Alexis fought bravely against it, only causing more pain.

One by one, the attendants drifted away, most paying their meaningless respects, some whispering half-hearted condolences as they passed Alexis hurriedly, feeling the emotions emanating from her rigid form. She remained silent and vigilant. Remus made as to sheild the rain from her, but Alexis deftly shied away, wishing to remain in the concealing rainfall.

Severus glanced around, then whispered something to the grieved werewolf. He frowned, but nodded, grasping Artimis's shoulder and urging her to leave for a few moments with them. She looked up at his gray, drawn face in confusion, then to Alexis, who didn't acknowledge her, as well as everyone else. Sighing, Artimis smoothly followed the two adults back a good distance, leaving Alexis alone in her misery.

Alexis remained still for a second, then collapsed to her knees in front of the tombstone, her pain making it impossible for her to stand any longer. Hot tears slid down her face, merging with the cold rivers of rainwater that swirled down her features. Reaching out a shaking hand, Alexis softly traced the engraved letters of her mother's name tenderly with a finger along the rough stone.

She let her hand fall to the damp ground under her as she finished, feeling the gritty sand beneath her fingertips. Alexis grasped a handful, lowering her head, damp strands of short, white hair falling gently to conceal her face. Then, in a voice full of determination, promise, and vengeance, she spoke.

"Mother, your death will be avenged. So will my father's. For I now realize that _I_ didn't cause his death, for he was already dead to us. All this, by the will of the one they call the Dark Lord. I _swear_ upon my life that I will not rest in death until I have brought your killers to justice, and see Voldemort dead. This is my vow, and none can sway me from its path."

She finished, teeth gritted in silent agony as she listened to the chorus of rain and wind as they sang as one in the storm.

Artimis had unwillingly heard the entire speech, Alexis's emotions too high to prevent the transfer through their mind-link. She grieved for her friend's situation and choice, but was determined to aid her in any way possible. Severus had listened in also, finally breaking his gaze with Artimis and tearing the Occlumency's contact between the three. Remus wasn't left out though neither, thanks to his keen werewolf ears.

A cold, grim look passed across Snape's stony features; vividly remembering many other such similar vows quoted from long deceased and former students of his. Remus looked at the ground, at a loss for words and actions.

Artimis gracefully rushed to Alexis's side, gingerly touching her shoulder and reaching out mentally, offering comfort and peace. She encountered a brick wall of anger-tinged sorrow as Alexis flinched and leaned away.

Alexis didn't want comfort, she wanted assurance that her quest could, and would, be fulfilled. Remus started forward but surprisingly Severus put out a firm hand to halt him. Lupin glanced at him in confusion as Severus looked to Alexis, gesturing silently for Artimis to join Remus.

Severus stepped up to Alexis's trembling, kneeling form, lowering and folding his umbrella, hiding it in the dark depths of his cloak and joining Alexis in her appreciation of the soaking deluge, lifting his face to the sky.

So, they remained quiet for a moment, then Severus gazed downward and hesitantly lowered a firm hand onto Alexis's wet shoulder.

Alexis started and looked up, expecting to peer into the tender, compassionate face of her new adopted father Remus Lupin, but was shocked to view the Potion's Master staring down at her. He firmly but gently pulled Alexis to her feet, steadying her as she swayed precauriously, and made her face him. She stared into his deep, coal-black eyes in sad defiance, waiting.

Severus gazed back, then, nodded slowly but confidently.

An understanding flashed through Alexis suddenly as she realized what his agreement meant.

Even through all the mishaps and disagreements they had had through the years of student-professor relation, Severus had finally found a way to come to terms and agree with Alexis whole-heartedly. He understood the sacrifice she was giving to fulfill a noble vow, and respected her deeply for that.

Now Alexis clearly knew that regardless their unavoidable skirmishes and arguments they were bound to have in the future, Severus would stand at her side in aid when the time came for her vow to be carried out.

Alexis looked behind him at her best friend and new father, and saw in their eyes the same loyalty and promise.

Alexis straightened proudly, turning to her mother's grave. She released the handful of dirt she still clenched, and watched the trickles of cool rainwater erase the mud from her pale, outstretched hand. She looked up at Severus, nodding in understanding, and turned with him to the others.

Wordlessly, they walked on, disappearing into the deepening gloom as the sheets of sparkling rain hid then from view and the waiting doom of the graveyard.

* * *

Maybe Ecko will forgive me for updating...  
Toodles,  
Deep Shadows 


End file.
